Never letting you go
by Nightlife666
Summary: I doubt anyone is reading any of my stuff any more but eh. Set after Muse.


Never letting you go.

**A/N: Takes place at the end of Muse.**

B'Elanna watched the primitive society disappear in a shimmer of blue. As she appeared back in the transporter room of Voyager she looked around and saw the technician and the doctor. He walked up to her and started scanning her immediately.

"Lieutenant you are dehydrated you need fluids."

"I will doctor. Where is the Captain?"

The doctor stopped scanning her and looked her right in the eyes.

"After hearing from you I sent her to her quarters. She was running a fever. She hasn't slept nor has she eaten since you and Mr. Kim went missing."

She started walking toward the doors.

"I promise I will drink and eat and sleep doctor I have something I have to do."

She walked out and through the empty corridors. She guessed it was around Gama shift time. She entered the turbolift and called for deck two. The lift started moving through the shaft but to her it felt slower than usual. When it stopped on deck two B'Elanna took a deep breath as she moved toward her lover's quarters. She punched in her override code and walked into the dark living space. She took off her jacket and threw it over the back of a chair. She sat for a moment taking off her boots she looked over to the bedroom door and sighed. She got a drink of water from the replicator and slowly drank it. After recycling the glass she went into the bedroom. She stood in the room captivated as the starlight glistened off of porcelain skin and auburn hair. She watched the rise and fall of her bare breasts as she breathed. B'Elanna wiped a lone tear from her face. The realization that she came very close to never seeing her again was crashing over her in a tidal wave of emotion. She wanted to touch her kiss her hold her close and tell her she loved her; she never wanted to leave her side again.

She took off the rest of her uniform and went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. She dried herself off and walked back into the bedroom. She hovered by the bed before crawling in. She wrapped her arms around the heated skin of her sleeping lover placing light kisses over her neck and chest. Her kisses traveled up to the older woman's lips and traced her jaw lightly with her finger tips eliciting a low moan. She placed her head back on the other woman's chest. She felt her lover shift and fingers started running through her hair.

"I love you Kathryn."

She lent up and looked into the steel blues of the older woman. Kathryn placed her hands on either side of B'Elanna's face wiping her tears away.

"I almost lost you 'Lanna."

Kathryn's voice cracked as the tears slid down her face. B'Elanna lent in and kissed her again a little more forcefully this time. Sliding her body over the older woman's so she was straddling her hips. Kathryn's hands slid up the outside of B'Elanna's well toned thighs resting on her hips. Never breaking their kiss B'Elanna's hands slid from Kathryn's face to the bare breasts that had been teasing her since she got home. Softly kneading and rolling her nipples between her thumbs and index fingers. Kathryn moaned into B'Elanna's mouth her own hands traveling to caress the Klingon's perfect ass. Kathryn could feel B'Elanna's passion emanating from between her legs she was ready for her to touch her and Kathryn could hold off from doing so any longer. The need to touch her was ignited from the thought of almost losing her. She needed to feel her to taste her and make sure she was really there with her. She slid one hand to the apex of B'Elanna's thighs and ran her thumb over her opening. B'Elanna gasped into their kiss and the sudden need to breath made her pull away. Her hands never leaving Kathryn's breasts she sat up giving Kathryn easier access to her sex. Kathryn looked up at her with questioning eyes. B'Elanna nodded she needed this so badly. Kathryn shifted so she was sitting up slightly and she pulled B'Elanna to her sliding one hand between them and the other around the younger woman's back.

She slowly slid one finger deep into the brunette's wetness and rubbed her clit with her thumb causing B'Elanna to rock her hips with the momentum Kathryn started she her head fell back as she got lost in the sensation exposing her breasts to Kathryn who took one taunt nipple into her suckling it. B'Elanna arched into her mouth her hip movements becoming more erratic. Kathryn pushed another finger deep into her she quickened her pace knowing how close she was. She bight down slightly on her nipple and pushed her thumb hard onto her swollen clit while driving her fingers even deeper into her. B'Elanna came hard her inner walls clinching tightly around Kathryn's fingers a growl emanated from the depths of her throat. She collapsed onto Kathryn's as her body finally relaxed. She didn't want to move from her position but knew she had to.

"Kathryn that was amazing. I love you so much."

She started to caress Kathryn's body but the red head stopped her.

"I love you too 'Lanna. Sleep my love you need it."

"But I. . . "

Kathryn silenced her with a kiss and she pulled her down to rest beside her.

"Don't worry about me you can pay me back when you wake up."

B'Elanna rolled on her side pressing her back into Kathryn's front. The older woman wrapped her arms around her lover and fell into a deep sleep. She had her back safe and sound and she was never letting her go again.


End file.
